


自投罗网

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [6]
Category: Argo (2012), Sand Castle (2017), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Solo & Syverson兄弟设定，PWP一发完
Relationships: Cpt. Syverson/Tony Mendez, Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415770
Kudos: 51





	自投罗网

“我真的很好奇……”

Syverson扶住Mendez的腰、就着说到一半的话又往上一顶，正面对面坐在他身上的Mendez向两边大敞着的大腿内侧也就跟着一紧，他的呻吟更近似于颤抖，搭在Syverson肩膀上的手压根使不出力，不过这没换来Syverson的收敛，他正兴致高涨，Mendez越因为他的动作而变得敏感、他就越只想让自己塞在这位敬业特工嫩红小穴里的肉棒顶得更深。

“和线人上床到底合不合你们CIA的规矩？”

“唔……不……”Mendez拖长了音调哼了一声，Syverson的背脊却因为Mendez轻软的这一声又爬上一阵奇痒。Mendez仍在克制，好像这样就能让主动爬到这个男人身上的自己显得没那么淫浪，他抿着唇摇摇头，视线被掩藏在垂过眉毛的长刘海之下。

“不什么？”扶在腰侧的手掌掐了一把，他稍稍动一动，感受结合处的淫水正有意无意地从Mendez股缝中渗出，“不合规矩还是不要这么用力插你？”

“呜嗯……当然……”

当然是不合规矩。Syverson又是一记悠悠然的顶弄，故意没让Mendez说完。Mendez的后穴一阵紧缩，他轻呼着气，因为仍未能适应的Syverson的尺寸而把头往下低。他的脸几乎要埋进Syverson颈间，Syverson壮实的肩线紧绷着，荷尔蒙和汗水的气息交融着直冲进Mendez的鼻间，所有一切无一不在昭示着这个男人的健硕与危险。

他毫不怀疑自己正在做着危险的事。不止是逾了矩那么简单，Syverson的意义远超出这个所谓“线人”的名头，但从他确信Syverson和Napoleon Solo一定有着某种联系开始，他就没有办法再对这个已经露了头的线索视而不见。他得抓住Solo，任何变数都无法阻止他半途而废。

Mendez闭起眼睛，感受到Syverson的手从他的腰上离开、转而捧过了他的脑袋含住他的唇一阵吮吻。Mendez配合地予以回应，他也想让自己投入这场交欢之中，好让它看起来没那么功利、更不是为了得到Syverson允诺的情报或是验证他是否值得信任而生。

Syverson的灼热顶立于Mendez的股间，让他从初时的疼痛渐渐演变成了细小的渴求。他动动胯骨，想从Syverson固定着他强迫与他接吻的姿势中逃离。Syverson依从了他，Mendez的小小反抗对他来说更像是什么调味品，这个这段时间以来总是一本正经地与他谈话、说服他转变心意、透露线索的老实特工理所当然会因为他们正在做的事感到羞耻。Syverson扶着他坐直了，大腿夹紧又收放的动作导致被摩挲到的会阴又是一阵刺激，Syverson还没动，Mendez就又支吾着呻吟起来。

“为了抓一个小偷，牺牲是不是太大了？”Syverson欣赏着Mendez忍耐的表情，他是真的没想到这个看起来冷淡内向的男人会在他开口之后爽快地答应他。他不是太笃定自己就是和Solo有着某种关系，就是他早就清楚了自己正在觊觎着他、并且不过是顺势利用一下而已。Syverson不知道为什么要为第二种猜想莫名躁怒，因为实际上，这再合理不过。

否则Mendez又怎么会成为唯一一个能够靠近他的CIA的人？

“我……”Mendez每说完一句话的开头都要小小的喘气，Syverson的手在他的背上轻轻来回，仔仔细细地享受着将自己填进Mendez身体的满足感。

“我也……没什么损失。”Mendez的手撑在Syverson的胸肌上，不想让自己有所示弱。

“那倒是。”

Syverson笑笑，毫不客气地动起来。Mendez对如何骑在一个男人身上掌握节奏自己取乐根本生疏到不行，光是看他小心翼翼地坐到他阴茎之上、让他的紧窄小穴吃进它的过程，就已经让Syverson相信对Mendez来说、这种只为享乐的性爱经验必然不多。他此刻也没什么调教的耐心，所以他只管把Mendez固定在自己大腿上，叫他扶好自己后就开始将自己的阴茎全无余地般一次次往上插进去。那每一下的进出都细致而狂热，Syverson就好像卯足了劲想要让Mendez用身体去记住他这根的形状、记住他有多粗暴、而被他操干又是多么销魂的一种感受。

Mendez尚未消耗殆尽的忍耐只在Syverson动作的前几下还保持了效力，到了后来他就完全混乱了。汗从额角流下来，滑过他面颊的那颗痣后又滴落到两人相触的皮肤上；那个看不见的、紧紧咬住Syverson肉柱的蜜穴一片水光淋漓；早就在Syverson插进来时就已经交代了一次的性器又不争气地开始胀硬，他的腰肢比起说是摇摆，更像是为了不让自己瘫软下来而直挺挺地僵硬着。Syverson也不比他放松多少，他的顶弄比往常的性爱都要专注许多，不管Mendez是为了什么才和他走到这一步的，他都为了这个机会准备了不少时间。

或者说，他和Solo。

Syverson收紧小腹，在无关的走神中让自己的精液喷进了Mendez早已湿热无比的肉穴中。白浊顺着贴合的缝隙挤出来，Mendez则无力地瘫在Syverson身上，任由他抱着自己让他的那根阴茎抽出来、又继续把他圈紧在这个两腿大张的姿势中不让他离开。

“为什么你……”Mendez由他抱着，没去管这个姿势是不是超出了他们所应拥有的亲密，“总是会在Solo作案的城市出现？”

他问过太多次了，但他从没有得到过答案。一开始Syverson会说这是巧合——然而Mendez从不相信巧合。与从刚露面就会被Syverson赶跑的那些特工不同，Syverson并没对他执着的探访与问询感到厌烦，他甚至开始用玩味无比的眼神看着他、告诉他这个世界上所有东西都是要靠以物换物来得到的。

Mendez后来也觉得这没什么不公平的。

“我才刚操完你，你就只想着要抓那个Solo？”Syverson捏捏被他的囊袋和大腿拍打出一片粉红的屁股，“你可真是热爱你的工作哈？”

“……我们说好的。”Mendez调整好了错乱太久的呼吸，他拿指腹擦擦眼角，又重新靠撑住Syverson的肩好好坐直了——尽管他无比想现在就从Syverson的身上离开、穿好衣服、恢复正常的状态和他说话，但那在Syverson的掌控欲面前不可能做到。

“除了这个问题。”Syverson抬抬眉毛，措不及防地咬住了就在他眼前的、Mendez殷红的乳头后含住它支吾着说道：“我可以回答你别的。”

“那就告诉我……”Mendez的下巴因为袭来的刺激而微微抬高，“告诉我你和……Solo的关系。”

在照片中窥见过数次的、Solo的脸又在眼前浮现，Mendez细细地将他和Syverson的脸对应上，面容的相似绝对是某种关联，就算没有证据，Mendez也坚信这一点，那是属于他的、最有力的直觉。抓捕Solo的任务困扰他们太久，他不想再发生那种直到有重要的情报和文物被盗窃、被贩卖、他才后知后觉地跟在Solo屁股后面跑这种事。

他只想尽快解决他，而这个从一露面就吸引了CIA的、神秘的Syverson显然就是最好的突破口。

“我会告诉你的。”Syverson放开了他的乳头，又咬住了他的喉结，Mendez对Syverson似乎仍意犹未尽的架势感到不安，他想躲，但眼下的姿势让他无从可躲。Syverson仍炽热的手紧贴在他的背上，落在脖颈和脸颊的亲吻一刻不停，这让Mendez不仅一时失了分寸、更没顾及到客房的门已经被人打开又关上了。等他听到有很轻的脚步声踩在地毯上出现在他和Syverson正待着的这张沙发身后、已经是Syverson的手指不安分地探进他股间之时了。他在又被挑起的性欲中迷蒙地回头，那个刚刚还凭借照片回想的人就这么穿着浴袍、带着不满的神色站在他们身后。

“别太过分了。”Solo看着慌张想跳下来的、赤身裸体的Mendez被Syverson更快一步抱住然后压进了沙发里，那张他在暗处观察了太久的脸上写满了不敢置信与惊慌失措，下巴上的胡子在近距离看反而更彰显了他的脆弱与柔软。

Syverson对Mendez嘘了一声，用身体压住他下半身的同时又用一只手箍紧了他的手腕，他的挣扎对Syverson来说就像是挠痒，Solo还站在茶几之后，脸上的不满有增无减，“他叫的我在隔壁都听到了。”

“先别动。”Syverson腾出的那只手捂住了Mendez的嘴后往上爬了爬、让自己更好地压着因恐惧和惊惶再度挣扎起来的Mendez，口气温和到就像在哄一只受惊了的野猫。

“我说过无论发生什么事你都不应该露面的，”确认自己压制住了Mendez——虽然他本来也不怎么担心Mendez有逃脱的能力——Syverson才分心去对付擅自闯入的Solo，“好歹我也帮你打了这么久的掩护，就这么自己暴露？你当是玩游戏？”

Mendez在Syverson的手心底下发出了一连串呜咽，Solo没法让自己从Mendez瞪大的眼睛上分开，同时不意外自己浴袍下的阴茎又硬挺了一些。

“这不公平。”Solo朝他们走去了，他现在就想把Syverson从Mendez的身上扒开，“他可是为了我才一直缠着你不放的。”

Mendez的腿又挣动起来，Syverson没想过、也不愿意弄伤他，所以他没再做什么措施，任由Mendez扭动，如果Mendez明白他的任何动作都只会让Syverson的欲望迅速回归，他想这个聪明的男人应该会立刻安静下来的。

不过或许他就是不够聪明，否则他怎么会在明知自己和Solo有某种关系的情况下依然决定继续往里深入调查呢？Syverson这么想着，心上泛起怜惜，他放开了Mendez的口鼻好让他顺畅呼吸，Mendez急促呼吸了两口，还没缓过来，就又蹬着双腿骂起来：

“操他妈的Syverson！”他喊出这句的时候，看向已经站在他身边低头打量起他的Solo，那眼神给了他一种他俩并非初次见面的错觉，就好像……就好像Solo很早之前就已经熟悉了他……

“操！你们他妈的到底在玩什么把戏！”Mendez的手臂在Syverson有力的桎梏中也变得不善屈服，他用最大的幅度动起来、想让Syverson从他身上滚开，而这换来的只是Solo在他的身边蹲了下来。

“你不是一直想抓我吗？”他去撩了撩Mendez的刘海，好让他更清晰地面对自己这个长久以来的目标、对手、或是别的什么，“至少他让你见到了活的我，这不就是你想要的？”

“你到底来干什么？”Syverson又及时堵住了想叫骂的Mendez的嘴，不胜其烦地瞟向Solo，“还不走？”

“你还没够？”Solo也不甘示弱地瞪了回去，“你不去洗个澡？”

“别想着把我支走，你这个小混蛋，”Syverson稍微松了松手劲，Mendez果不其然又开始了他试图挣脱的意图，“他可是答应了和我上床的。”

“我再说一遍，他会答应你，纯粹是为了我。”Solo拍拍Syverson的肩膀，像是在下着什么最后通牒。继续维持着现在这样压制住Mendez的姿势显然不能把这个烦人的家伙扔回自己房间，他边从Mendez的身上下来边放开他的手，Mendez立刻坐了起来，他尚未找到个什么遮一遮自己的身体，另一边的Solo没理会Syverson要推走他的举动，他甚至完全没搭理Syverson的反对又立刻抱住了Mendez。

“操！”Solo的手抚触上他皮肤的那一刻他实实在在的被惹火了，他设想过许多次他和Solo正面对峙的场景，那其中绝不包含他赤裸着被Solo不怀好意地逮住，然后反抗不及地被他抱紧。无论Mendez多么想往另一个方向逃离都好，他仍是被Solo抱拖着扔进了床里，他手脚并用地想逃，却被下一秒扑上来的Solo牢牢压在了身体之下。

“说实话，我也躲腻了，这么面对面和你交流的感觉也很好。”Solo轻轻松松解开浴袍，那根早就隐藏不了的阴茎打上了Mendez仍留有情欲痕迹的皮肤，近距离间也瞪向他的Mendez则已经老练地把害怕掩在了无畏后头。

他不想在已经被人算计了情况下还要流露出怯意、低头认输。

“你到底想干什么？”随便找了条浴巾裹了一圈的Syverson倚在一旁，眉头皱起，代替Mendez问出了口。也或者根本不用问，Solo在这种情况下生生闯入还能想干什么？

“我说过CIA这一回派来盯着我的特工很可爱吧……”Solo对着Syverson说完没头没脑的这句后，把又挥舞起来的Mendez的手压向头顶，另一只手就这么从后插进Mendez柔滑的黑发间，稍稍使力就逼得那双雾气尚未散尽的眼眸又仰起头直视自己，“不过我要是知道你原来这么讨人喜欢，我是绝对不会让我哥先下手的。”

“操！你们……”Mendez被另一个终于得知的真相所冲击了，他骂了一半，他的那根就被Solo握住了，在床单上蹭动的双腿不再有余裕反抗，脸颊上的温度也烧得更烫，他的责怪毫无力度，他压根不指望Syverson会为骗了他这么久感到愧疚。

他只感到了此刻自己任人宰割的局面是多么地令他自己无能为力。

“我原本还想告诉你呢，”Syverson的口气倒又好像真的在对Mendez抱歉，“结果这小子就这么闯进来了。”

“去洗澡吧。”Solo又驱赶起了他那个烦人的哥哥。他漫不经心地替Mendez撸弄，逼迫那根因为各种窘迫而疲软的阴茎又有了硬起来的势头，“给我和他留五分钟的单独相处时间行不行？”

Syverson张张嘴，身体里涌上一阵不快，刚刚还在他身上纵情浪叫的那个男人这会儿又被他的弟弟压着、一副要哭出来的迷人模样等着被操让他不是滋味。但那是他的弟弟，虽然他们或许每一天都在想着要如何干掉对方，但实际上，他依然还是会心甘情愿地在Solo需要的时候出现、帮他一把。

Solo啃咬住Mendez下巴的时候Syverson还是转身去洗澡了，别让他看到总会让这事好接受一些。Solo却压根没去管Syverson在想什么，在他的认知里，Mendez也是他的目标、他的猎物……

他早晚会拥有他，他会把这个斗志满满又不肯放弃的男人彻底驯服。他见识过也对付过无数CIA的特工，Mendez是最特别的、也是唯一的那个，他既想长久地与他周旋，又难以抑制在这日渐堆积起的“相处”中对他所产生的欲望。他想时时刻刻看着他像糖浆一样的棕色眼睛，想将吻印在他细软刘海之下的额头上；他又想让他永远对自己保持好奇。让他的生活与工作全数围绕自己而进行。

这陌生又病态的迷恋。

Mendez的腿被Solo用娴熟的技巧顶开，甚至无需过多的前戏，那个刚刚已经享受过的小口还在上一轮性交结束后的余韵中翕动着，Mendez的不顺从只让Solo更加急切。圈住他手腕的手掌没有放松，探进臀瓣之中的手更为放肆，手指在蜜口处刮弄，那牵拉出的银丝不知道是Syverson的馈赠还是Mendez敏感身体再度接收到暗示而流出的淫液。Mendez希望自己的身体是足够僵硬的，然而事与愿违，已经经受过一轮情爱的身体软得不可思议，Solo一时着了魔，唇舌从他的肩膀徘徊到他的胸前，像是不想放过他也同样肖想太久的身体。Mendez压下轻哼，不停告诫自己这是为了工作……是为了任务……

至少他亲眼见到了活生生的Napoleon Solo，那个臭名昭著的通缉犯就在他的眼前，而他拥有了谁都没有的、能逮住他的机会。

“唔嗯……哈……”但当Solo那根不亚于Syverson的粗大顺畅地挤进他的肉径之后，他就没心思再这么想了。小穴就这么被填满，刚刚来自Syverson的、那漫长的插弄成了最好的助兴剂。Solo像是比Syverson更为清楚性交中的门道，他浅浅地顶着，寻找着能让Mendez抛弃自尊的那点。也许他还在厌恶自己？那也没关系，Solo用他的肉柱灵巧地推挤过Mendez的前列腺，看他在战栗中渐渐把对他的所有排斥与负担都抛弃。

Mendez的大脑因为短时间内的第二次性交被烧糊了，内壁间的凸起被碾过的每一次都像在他已经断线的理性上火上浇油。羞耻与反抗都不存在任何意义，Solo时而去吻他，用他那根似乎比手还灵巧的舌头勾出他口中的津液、在他的口腔内壁上留下属于自己的气息；时而又突然一下挺动腰肢冲进他的最深处，坚韧的顶端勇往直前，狠到连Mendez都仿佛能听到内壁间的嫩肉无助的控诉。而不管他是多么想从Solo的盯视中逃开，他都被彻底绑缚在了这张床上这个小小的范围内——在Solo放开他的手后，他依然产生了这种被禁锢的错觉。

发硬的乳头连带着被Solo照顾有加，他按着Mendez，牙齿轻轻磕着那一粒，从中试探着这位中年特工到底有多敏感的底线。在Mendez了解他的同时，他也在各种途径搜寻着有关Mendez的资料。他们了解彼此，所以何必要再花费多余的时间去探寻他们之间该如何开始？

如今这个开端就很完美。

Solo这么想着，在他的胸前一口咬了下去。Mendez扯着嗓子叫了出来，连痛感都变得酥麻，那股停留在尾椎处、从Syverson用手指操进他身体里时就感受到的瘙痒愈演愈烈，Solo的阴茎还在他的后面深深浅浅地拔出又插入，这致使他的骚叫一刻不停，已经享用过高潮的硬挺又断断续续冒出前液，让他小腹前的一片更显狼狈。

“开口求我，也许我会停下来。”Solo对Mendez就是咬着牙关不肯低头的样子实在爱不释手，他把头埋下去、舔吮了一阵Mendez的囊袋，静静等着他的答案。

Mendez的指节用力了又用力，却愣是一个字都没说出来。他不想讨好这个嚣张的小偷，更不想如他所愿。最初和Syverson上床是他愿意的，就算事情发展成现在这样，他也不愿意有半点求饶。

他就是不要让Solo看轻。

Solo像是预想到了Mendez的反应，他将自己抽出来，想好好地去亲一亲这个倔强的男人。被操出水的小穴却在阴茎拔出时用动人的水声挽留它，那非Mendez所愿，Solo却还是被听话的肉洞勾引了，他又顶进去，感受着粘腻的交合处由着他为所欲为的、前所未有的快感，再一次在Mendez湿软的身体里狠狠进出。

Syverson好好冲了个澡出来的时候，Solo正抬着Mendez的屁股、奋力地用他的肉棒玩弄着Mendez的嫩穴，Mendez的手反抓着床单，整具身躯都在摇摇晃晃，他的哭喊支离破碎，比他骑在自己身上被自己顶弄时还要忘情得多。

“还没结束？”Syverson出声昭示了存在感，他的呼吸因为Mendez被操干到失了神的模样而变重，他把浴巾扯开，手无意识地抚上了自己又再度感到饥渴的阴茎。

“没办法。”Solo舔了舔Mendez的耳垂，终于从伏在他身上抽插的机械性动作中停止了，“我的五分钟就是这么长。”

Syverson在床边站着看了一会儿，也许只有那么几秒钟，但当他看到Solo又扶住他的膝盖，跪坐着用他的滚烫去让Mendez糅杂起哭腔呜咽时，他就再一次被升腾起的欲火煎熬得丧失了分寸。他爬上了床，Solo警示性地对他低吼、质问他为什么还不滚。

“你弄疼他了。”他在床头的位置坐下，摸摸Mendez的眼角，那睫毛上沾着的晶莹一时让他很难分清到底是汗水还是泪水。

Solo轻骂了一句什么，还是退了出来。Syverson趁着当下拉起Mendez的上半身，帮着他从这个只能靠腰背承受抽插的累人姿势中离开。敏锐嗅到危险的Mendez又翻动着想逃走，却不出所料被Solo拦腰抱了回来。他拖住Mendez的脚踝，把他摆弄成跪趴的姿势，Mendez的臀被迫高高抬起，他的心里惊恐于必然会到来的再次操弄，而Syverson又在这当下出现在了他的视线之前。

“把嘴张开。”Solo看样子是绝对不会肯把Mendez那张让人流连忘返的小嘴让出来了，他稍打开腿，跪在了Mendez眼前后又往前挪了挪，“我不想弄伤你，所以把嘴张开。”

“你要干什么？！”Solo边问边操进已经放浪无比的小穴一刻不停地在内捣弄，他没好气地质问Syverson，指责他令Mendez分了心。换做别人，要是打扰到他的捕食、侵略他的目标、他毋庸置疑地不会放过任何敌人。

“你干你的，别管我。”

但偏偏这个人是帮助他让Mendez自投罗网的、他的哥哥。就算他再不忿也好，他也不可能就这么拔出枪请他的脑门吃上一子弹。

这次就当扯平了。Solo撇撇嘴，默认了Syverson接下来要做的事。

“乖……舔舔它。”Syverson挪动着，用胀红的阴茎去擦碰Mendez的鼻尖，逼人的男性气息又直冲进Mendez的感官，阴茎之上凸起的血管激起他本能的惧怕，太大又太硬，Mendez燥热干渴的喉咙因为正直面着的硬物而变得连吞咽口水都略显艰难。

Mendez的眼角又渗出眼泪，他的胳膊肘在弯了弯，在被Syverson捧住脸后，他用探出来的舌尖去轻碰了一下Syverson的阴茎。

“真听话。”要不是太费劲，Syverson真想再吻住他，“现在含住它。”

迫人的气息倾轧下来，Solo的勃起又在肠壁间食髓知味地摩擦。Mendez眯起眼睛想摆脱Syverson往他嘴里送的阳具，身后进进出出的另一根却让他无法达到目的。他浑身颤抖，像是悬空着，又像是被操化了。Syverson扶住他的肩，帮着他用手把自己撑起到一个合适的角度，泛出泪水的眼睛让他多少犹豫了一会儿，不过在Mendez屁股后那根属于Solo的阴茎拔出又撞进去时、他冒出的绵软呻吟又帮助Syverson做了决定。

他把顶端的一部分先送进了Mendez嘴里，被迫吞进这根巨物的Mendez不得不把注意力全放在Syverson对他做的事上，这明显招致了Solo的不满，他掐紧Mendez的腰，囊袋又一次重重拍打在Mendez发红的臀瓣之上。Mendez往前一冲，却不想这只不过是将Syverson的肉棒吞吃得更深，他的牙齿磕到了阴茎，Syverson全无介意似的摸摸他的脸，耐心地等着Mendez接受的同时也不忘痛斥Solo。

“你害他不专心了。”

“是你在打扰我！”Solo停了停，不服气地顶回去。

“毕竟是第一次，”Syverson翻了翻眼睛，心疼地用大拇指擦过Mendez的眼角，感受着被他的口腔包裹住自己阴茎的别样快感，“下一次就会做得更好了。”

“没有下次了，”Solo迷恋地用自己性器的顶端一次次地破开Mendez服软的肉穴，同时又对Sveryson逼Mendez替他口交难以容忍，“下次你要是再敢碰他，就算你是我哥，我也会杀了你的。”

“混蛋小子。”Syverson捏住Mendez的下巴，挺着腰把自己的那根在Mendez的口腔里戳刺得更深，Mendez被呛出了眼泪，小穴却又因喉咙口的刺激莫名咬得更紧，逼得Solo的插弄都乱了节奏。Syverson稍觉抱歉，他往后撤开了点，转而去抚抚他后脑勺的头发还不忘反过来威胁Solo：

“在那之前，我会先干掉你的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年8月3日，以此记录。


End file.
